Drop Dead Gorgeous
by ohxmyxria
Summary: Post Twilight Rosalie's jealousy for Bella reaches a point where she must question her own beauty. Travel into the thoughts of the breathtaking blond sister for a second. See what she sees. Think as she thinks. And feel what she feels.
1. Drop Dead Gorgeous

Drop _Dead_ Gorgeous

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, nor the band Drop Dead Gorgeous where I got the idea for this quick fic.**

Beautiful. A flattering word, yet insufficient in comparison to myself. I was much more then beautiful. Devine was an insult to me. Heavenly was far too insignificant. Was there even a word fitting such radiance as mine? I doubted it. But I could spend years upon years searching for a word that could hold a candle to my perfection. Even then, there was no guarantee that it would be worthy of me.

To put it simply, I was the incarnation of Aphrodite herself. A goddess in my own right. The title of "Fairest of Them All" was made purely for me. In all the world, no being, male or female, could brighten up a room like I could. No one could compare.

Oh dear me, did that sound shallow? Self-absorbed, perhaps? Well, I disagree with that opinion. Why should it be a crime to enjoy my beauty? Looked down upon because I cherished my good looks? I knew how men looked at me. Glances of love and attraction. I knew how women looked at me. Glares of hate and jealousy. And I was so proud of it. Damn proud.

Their reactions were always so priceless. How could I help myself but to laugh at the predictability of creatures, human and vampire and whatever else existed out there? All the same. None of them were special like me in the aspect of beauty. Not one.

Others paraded their talents. Showed them off with pride in them. Music players, artists, skilled peoples of all types. They were applauded for their talents and praised with lavish gifts or money. My beauty was my talent, of sorts. Why should I not show it off? Why should I not make them envious? Was it wrong to like the attention, both negative and positive, that I received?

I paused mid brush to observe myself in the mirror. Swallowed cheekbones. Prominent nose. Slender eyebrows. Flawlessly symmetrical face curtained by a silky, golden-blonde halo of hair that fell softly to my mid-back. And my eyes! I smirked, letting them narrow, though not unattractively. My eyes, clearly a stunning feature all their own. Angular, almond shaped eyes of an exotic butterscotch color. Lovely, long eyelashes that made my eyes stand out even further.

I chuckled. I could bring the world to its knees, with beauty like this. Not only my beauty, though. My grace. I was like a swan in flight. Bold, confident leaps of my long, pale, powerful legs could place me several feet for my origin only to land neatly on the very tip of my toes. Like a ballerina. Only better.

Every swing of my luscious hips hypnotized and transfixed. Mouths would hang open in awe. Shock was left in my wake. My perfect waistline was the envy of Forks High. All of Forks, for that matter. Ha! Who was I kidding? Every and any female the world over would commit many a sin, murder the least of which, to acquire the body of an angel. My body.

Yet for how gentle and smooth my body was, it harbored such strength! My arms and legs were rippling with unseen muscle. More then enough to lift a fully loaded van clean over my head. Able to run for mile and miles without breaking a sweat. Impossible anyway for my kind, but it's the thought that counts.

I sighed. Sometimes it amazed even me how utterly wonderful I was. Truly, I was a gem. A ruby, no, a diamond! To be treasured and splendored like the rarity I was. Flowers should flock to my feet with each glorious step I would take. Praise upon praise should follow me from every mouth I meet. Gifts should be thrown at me from arms opened wide. The ground I walked on should be claimed holy.

A door creaked nosily someone downstairs. The noise was quite unusual in our household, a home of deadly silent vampires. A frail voice called up the stairs, floating under the doors, reaching my ultra sensitive ears. Another anomaly. Our voices were ringing, powerful, and crystal clear. Melodious even, and mine more so then any other's. The tiny voice called a name, the name of my brother, in a shaking voice.

Distain washed over me with understanding. Oh great. _She_ was here. I held in the urge to hiss, not wanting her to realize she could bring such a rise from me. I was above having to react to that pathetic creature. I continued to brush my soft hair, concentrating hard not to snap the plastic object in half.

Bella. I cringed inwardly. A name meaning beauty, but clearly being wasted on that boring girl. That ridiculous human Edward insisted on keeping around. Why, was beyond even I. Perhaps he wanted a pet. A mirth filled giggle escaped my lips.

Honestly, what he saw in that human was a complete mystery. Even by human standards, she wasn't even pretty. Passable, maybe, but not beautiful. Lank, brown hair that fell below her shoulder blades cupping her pale, but not quite vampire pale, face. Full, often reddened, cheeks though not chubby like a young girl. A heart shaped face that left her with a wide forehead. Lips much too full for her face. A slender nose situation between eyes the same color as her hair.

Her eyes! Hark! Once again, they were the defining feature. But not in a good light like mine were. Her eyes were much too large. Innocent looking. Frail and weak looking. The eyes of a child. Not a woman's eyes, like mine.

But maybe that's why Edward kept her. He was not much older then a child too, in the face of his human years. Perhaps she reminded him of a younger sister of something. A sweet faced child. Her innocence and naivety were amusing, yes, but not desirable. Not like I was. I was the pinnacle of desirable.

Yes, he must enjoy her company because of her youth and innocence. That at least made sense. What had Alice said… that didn't make sense at all.

My brother, my little brother, falling in love? Unheard of in our family. He was always the odd man out. He was complete in himself and didn't want nor desire companionship. That was how it had always been.

And now Alice claimed her had fallen head over heels in love? With a human, no less! Preposterous!

The human, this_ girl_, was not even pretty! She was not a woman yet, seeming younger still to a creature that had outlived her own parents and siblings. How could he fall in love with her? Why could he?!

I froze as I heard my aforementioned brother pass my door. I concentrated on deciding on my outfit for the day so he would not give my thoughts a second look. To my surprise, I heard him laughing. The human girl seemed to have tripped on the stairs, making him rush to her rescue. Clumsy. She was clumsy too. Another way I could unfairly compare her to myself. I waited for the twosome to close the door to his room before allowing myself to return to my thoughts.

In truth, I was everything she was not. I was her complete opposite. Blonde, beautiful, confident, graceful. In a word, perfect. I was perfect. So then… why would he want her when he could have me?

Don't get me wrong; I'm completely happy with my Emmett. He was meant for me, and I for him. And I never felt feelings other then brotherly ones for Edward. He was my brother, that was it. I liked it that way. We irritated each other, but could be the best of friends at times.

But…

I don't know why, but I resented that he didn't want me. Never had a man blatantly refused me. Like I was ugly or something! I knew of course that that wasn't the case. But that was what it felt like. Someone like me has never had to deal with rejection. Still, I dealt with it. I figured, it wasn't me, it was Edward. Edward was weird like that. He never liked any woman. So they were all rejected. Not just me.

Until now. Now, he found a girl that he actually wanted. In ways he had never wanted me. Why? Why had he never wanted me like that? What did this human have that I didn't?

I scoffed at that. A beating heart, for one. Maybe this all had to do with the innocence theory. Her humanity made her chaste. Pure. A creature that clearly had a soul. Something Edward never felt we could claim. So then… he liked her because she was different? Because she wasn't like our kind? Because she was human?

A fit of giggles from down the hall caught my attention. "Edward! That tickles!" I rolled my eyes. The sound my of brother laughing at the girl's predicament rung in my head. His laughter. He hadn't laughed like that ever before. This was something completely new. Not a laughter of happiness or hilarity. This was a laughter of infatuation. That thought made me want to shove my fist through the nearest wall.

So he loved her. He _really_ loved her. He felt what Emmett felt for me, Jasper for Alice, Carlisle for Esme. But never what Edward felt for me.

Why? What flaw did Edward find with me? I was more then beautiful. I was sweet. I could be kind, fun, and even nice when I wanted. Why? Why had he rejected me so, but let the human girl into his heart?

I dropped my face into my hands, trying to fit the growing need to sob pathetically.

I was much more then beautiful. Devine was an insult to me. Heavenly was far too insignificant. In fact, the only phrase that even seemed to come close to my level of excellence was…

Drop dead gorgeous.


	2. To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

To Sleep, Perchance to _Dream_.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight series nor Shakespeare's Hamlet, where the title came from.**

With delicate footsteps, I eased into the room that my brother occupied. I carefully checked the air before dashing in. My prudence was unnecessary; Edward seemed to have stepped out for the time being. Perhaps he needed to hunt thanks to his little guest. Wouldn't want to have a slip up. He went to such extreme precautions to assure her safety. The _human_'s safety.

I almost found it ironic. Edward worked so damn hard to protect Bella. She was as accident prone as them came. Her faulty footing put her life in constant danger. Isn't that what Edward had once called her? A danger magnet. She had to be watched twenty-four seven else something tragic was bound to happen. How she had survived up this point without Edward's presence was unfathomable.

But then, on the flip side, his very presence put her in more danger then even she could imagine. Every second of every hours or every day. Time seemed to be ticking away until the moment that this would end. If she truly knew how wild her blood drove my misguided brother, perhaps the little brat would rethink this… relationship. I sneered at the word. Maybe then she would be back where she came from.

Dear me! I was becoming such a cat with this girl! How vindictive of me. It wasn't her fault that she fell in love with my brother. After all, Bella was only human. Edward was a vampire. As such, he was quite the handsome specimen. Girls would swoon on sight. His cool exterior only made him seem more mysterious. Thus, attractive to them. How could Bella _not_ want him? It would be going against her human instincts to resist Edward.

But then, what of Edward's _vampire_ instincts? Every day, he must deal with her smell. Alluring. Teasing. Mocking. What did the Italians refer to it as? Ah, _la tua cantane_. The singing blood. A singer. Bella was Edward's singer.

Emmett had met two of his singers in the past. I recall it well. At least he did not do them the horror of keeping them alive. Well, alive isn't the word. Living dead is just about it. With his two singers, he had the mercy to drink them dry. To finish them so they never had a chance at this shell of a life. Then again, I don't think he did it from mercy. The way Jasper said it, Emmett had as little choice in the matter at the humans did.

But then, how did Edward manage this?

I folded my arms as I stared down at the brunette before me. Her chest rose up and down in pace while she slept soundly. Completely at ease in a house where seven vampires resided. Was she just a fool? Or the bravest girl in the world? I shook my head. Must be the first. Perhaps Edward's control so far had her feeling pretty confident. That confidence couldn't last.

All too soon, Edward would learn I was right from the very beginning. He would see the error of his ways when Bella finally got some sense knocked into her. All it would take is for one of my family to take a snap at her. Then she would be out of her like a bat out of hell. Pardon the pun.

Else, if that didn't happen first, Edward would come to his senses. Something would make him realize that he didn't love this girl like he thought he did. Maybe he would meet another vampire, one who was actually beautiful. Not as much me of course, but enough to keep Edward happy. Then he would see how different he and Bella were and that this fling was never meant to be.

Or her blood would simply get to be too much for poor little Edward. Her clumsiness would take her a step too far. Even something as tiny as biting her tongue as she ate could be the defining moment. He would snap. And he would kill her. And it would end. Good-bye, Bella. How a nice afterlife. Oh, how dreadful that sounded.

I tapped my pointer finger to my cheek at a lightening fast speed. Mother had always hated that. My birth mother. She found it unlady like or some such nonsense. But it was a nervous habit that wouldn't go away. I tapped my finger almost subconsciously when I was deep in thought. It seemed to have stuck with me in death.

Bella turned over just then. I took a quick step forward, anticipating this klutzy girl to roll right off the couch in her sleep. However, she remained on the sofa, still blissfully unaware of a pair of golden eyes watching her, and not the pair she would have expected.

"Edward." My eyes widened. Was she waking up? But no. Her heartbeat was just as steady as before, her eyes twitching under her closed lids. She was asleep still. And dreaming, apparently. "Edward…" Of my brother. So many levels of sick.

I couldn't help but to wonder what this human dreamed about. Her voice was soft, as it was when she was awake. Her lips were formed in a full smile. A good dream then. From the way she mumbled my brother's name, she was obviously happy. And why shouldn't she be. In your dreams, everything is pleasant. In your dreams nothing can hurt you. In your dreams, life is perfect. I had the dark urge to shake her until she woke up then. Why did this girl deserve a happiness that had so long alluded me?

The door slammed open then. The sudden gust of wind sent the curtains quivering, fluttering and forming ill-willed shadows across the room. I heard a sharp intake of breath as the other vampire recognized me. I smirked. "Back from your hunt so soon, dear brother?"

Edward strode into the room and was beside me in two quick, fluid steps. He ignored the malice in my voice to ask his own question. "What are you doing in here with Bella, Rosalie?" He inquired in his typical icy demeanor. His posture was stiff, not curious, but suspicious.

'_Oh how you offend me, Edward'_ I sent to him via my mind. I flashed my teeth at him, turning my thoughts to my husband who was waiting for me in our room before lying thickly through my teeth. "I was forced to against my will, if you must know," I replied in a bored voice. "Alice is confined to her room, trying to keep Jasper calm while your human pet sleeps soundly. I heard the human saying something and assumed she had awoken. Out of the goodness in my heart," Here I thumped my hand to my chest, "and, on Esme's request, I left my loving husband's side to check on Bella." I gestured to his still sleeping human. "She talks in her sleep."

"I know." He spoke those words with such tenderness, that it shocked me out of my annoyed façade. Edward had turned from me to look upon the girl. He had most angelic of expressions on his face. A deep underline of love was hinted in his gaze. I couldn't help but feel sickened again.

I held my hands to my hips, feeling my eyes darken with my unadulterated rage. "Since I'm done human-sitting, I think I need to hunt now. Being in a room with her scent is trying, even with my control." Edward said nothing, but instead to choose to seat on the floor, putting his face closer to Bella's. I tore out of the room. But not before witnessing my brother place his lips to the human's.

My eyes were now a flat black. Yes, I did need to hunt now. I needed to rip something apart with my bare hands right now. To kill something and release my frustrations. But who those frustrations were pointed at, I had no clue.

"This won't last," I hissed to myself. "They can not continue to balance so tediously and precariously on the edge as they do. Give it time. Edward cannot simply bend to her humanity for the rest of his life. Eventually, he will break."

And break he would.

Never could this couple last but in dreamland. The land where anything is possible. Where happiness for those two was actually probable. Where they could really love each other. Only in her dreams.

But a part of me really did want my brother to be happy. He deserved it. Happiness…

To sleep, perchance to dream.


	3. Only Skin Deep

_Only_ Skin Deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Series.**

_A/n: These quick shots have no timeline and as such as in random order. But I would hope Rosalie changing attitude towards Bella might be a bit of a hint. You'll notice that she starts off with only thinking 'the human' (or merely referring to Bella as_ her_) was a passing fancy. Slowly, those thoughts turn to fear of a new family member. Then, as she comes to realize that Bella isn't so horrible, regret towards Bella's choice to become a vampire. But most of these shots will be before New Moon, before Edward leaves Bella. Back when Bella was just getting into the routine of spending time with the Cullens. And Rosalie did not like the change one bit._

He was doing it again. Sitting with _her_. This had been going on ever since they returned from Phoenix. Edward never left her side. Leaving his own siblings to watch from afar. It was like he didn't have time to waste on us anymore, his little princess becoming his main priority. The jerk. What right did he have to seat across from her, cool as you please? Not at all caring what he was doing to our family.

_God, Edward, why don't you just ask her where she wants the first bite already! _I noticed his face darken as he talked to the girl. Good. I got satisfaction from the raise I got out of Edward. Let all those ill thoughts of Bella writhing in pain flood his brain. This was our life and she wasn't a part of it. I wouldn't hear of it.

I couldn't help but to notice how much he watched her. Always, his golden-eyed gaze was firmly situated on her, unworthy though she was. Constantly, Edward's eyes were locked on her every movement, like a tennis match in play. It was unnerving how vigilant he was in his one-sided staring contest. Like his eyes alone could protect her from all the evil in the world. Save for the evil, of course, that resided under the skin of her savoir.

But then, who said Edward was watching her only for her benefit? Maybe he was watching her just to… watcher her. Urgh. The ludicrousness of the very thought.

Even from across the lunchroom, I could see how enraptured my brother was with that girl. And it infuriated me to no ends! Our whole life here -poof- gone the instant he saved her life for an out-of-control van. Something we would, ironically enough, pay for with _our_ lives. Our lives in the rainy city of Forks, that is. All over. And for what?

He didn't love her. Who was he trying to kid? She was simply a passing fancy; a whim; a flavor of the week. Soon this… infatuation would come crashing down around him. And we would up and leave, just like we always did when some human disrupted our eternal lives. Just wait patiently, Rosalie. Their little fantasy would die all in good time. Something I had a lot of.

And I wouldn't brag about this to the other, of course. That would be cruel. To rub it in each and every single on of their faces how right I had been. No, I would be a gracious sister. I would bite my tongue and hold in my spiteful, yet completely warranted, 'I told you so'. Those words could be saved for a more delicate time when this whole Bella fiasco had blown over and became another family memory. 'Do you remember that time Edward insisted on taking that human girl home?' One of us would ask with a grin. We would all then laugh our heads off at the sheer idiocy of the memory.

I tapped a pale finger on the surface of the cheap, plastic table. What really incited my rage, however, was my family's opinion of this nonsense. They encouraged this! They allowed Edward to foolishly date a human! The outrage! The scandal! Was I the only one here with Edward's best interest at heart?

Edward would scoff at that, I'm sure. Yet I loved my brother. No one could doubt that. Granted, he was a pain in the ass more often the not, but that's how brothers were supposed to be. I had two of them in my past life, after all. Cute as heck but could drive you crazy. Just like Edward. They were all the same.

So I naturally didn't want to see him get hurt. And hurt was all that could come with getting involved with a human. I didn't need Alice's power to know that.

Did I have an ulterior motive? Sure. It wasn't exactly a secret that I wasn't fond of that Bella girl. I wanted her out of my hair and out of my family. Jasper had made it quite clear to our household, to my extreme embarrassment, that I was jealous of her. Jealousy. That was the feeling I couldn't define. The one that made me feel insecure. I was… jealous. Something I hadn't felt since I saw Vera's little Henry.

Recently, I had come to resent not only Edward's treatment of his little princess, but also the way my whole family regarded her. Like a precious jewel, fragile and rare. Ha! She was nothing special. A simple, common, run-of-the-mill human. Yet everyone loved her. How revolting.

Esme and Carlisle thought of her as another daughter, welcoming her into our home. A happy new addition to our clan. But she was not! That _human _was not a part of _my_ family. So I would not count her as such. She was an interloper. And she had over stayed her welcome.

Alice was even worse. She was always wrapped up in the future, never living in the present. She only saw what might and might not happen. She depended on a her visions, living in a time her body had not yet reached. To Alice, Bella was a new sister. A best friend. Disgusting. Yet I couldn't help but to envy their relationship. A real bond. Something that had always eluded Alice and myself.

As for Jasper… Well, he could never really get close to her. I liked to think him as aloof towards Bella as I. But no. He only avoided her for her own safety. Amazing how our whole family bent to Bella's needs. Or was nauseating the word for it? It had come to my attention that Jasper had a newfound respect for Bella since saving her from James. He valued the brat for what she did to save her mother. The one who didn't even need saving, for the record.

But as much as I did not want to admit it, Emmett's reaction to Bella was the one that angered me the most.

He cherished her. Constantly calling her "adorable" and "cute" and "sweet". Emmett said her human antics, such as falling down the stairs and blushing, were hilarious. Whenever she was nearby, you could expect to see Emmett smiling. I hated that. I hated _her_ for that. _She_ made him smile. He smiled for _her_.

Bella was Emmett's little sister in his eyes. Small, vulnerable, sweet; she was the idol younger sibling for him. Emmett had once told me of his own human siblings. Each one was older then him. My big, strong Emmett was the baby of the litter. Always watched over and protected. He wanted the chance to be an older sibling to Bella, an only child, and one who actually need to be kept safe. That was all he felt for her, he told me. And I did believe that.

But the very thought of Emmett, _my_ Emmett, smiling for another made my blood boil. Figuratively, of course. He would hug her and his expression would shift to one of pure love. _Brotherly_ love, but still. I knew it was petty, but I wanted to be the only female in his heart. I didn't want to share him. I was that selfish.

It sounded so absurd, but I would admit it: I was jealous. Me, Rosalie Lillian Hale, an angel straight from heaven, jealous. And of who? A skinny little nobody. So she stole Edward's heart where I could not. Who cares? So my parents loved her right away. Big deal. So my siblings liked her more then they did me. Big whoop. So my husband enjoys her company… That one actually did strike a nerve for a good reason.

Well, it's not like she was better then me, or something. I was clearly superior. No "ifs", "ands", or "buts" about it. I was a goddess; she a lowly whelp. I was much more beautiful then she could ever dream. That made me better… right?

So then, why did I feel like _I_ was… inferior? Maybe this girl, this Isabella, had an inner beauty about her? One that I lacked?

I sighed, turning an icy glare to the brunette, catching her eyes. She froze up, a light red coat filling her cheeks. How dare she make me feel this way! Like even though I had a pretty face, she had a prettier soul. Like my beauty was shallow and meaningless. Like my beauty was unimportant. Like my beauty was….

Only Skin Deep.


	4. Everything Will Change

_Everything_ Will Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Series**

_A/n: This shot is after Eclipse. It will become obvious after a while. I decided you all needed a kinder Rosalie since many have been asking for a clip that showed Rose warming up to Bella. And here it is._

It was as I was strolling the second floor that I first heard the sounds. Heartbreaking, wretched, and pathetic wailing. Devastated and frightened sobbing. Getting louder one second the softer, as if the noise was fading in and out. I wanted to reach my hands over my ears, thought I doubted it would help. There was only one being who inhabited our house that could be making such noise.

I stopped outside of Edward's door, not sure weather or not to enter. To be truthful, if Bella _was_ crying, it was none of my business. It could all get worked out without me. Whatever happened was sure to between her and my brother. Nothing to do with me. I shouldn't get involved.

Another shriek from the human shook my resolve.

I hung my head, arms crossed as I stared at the door. Edward often liked to point out my flaws. Well, flaw. My only true downfall was my selfishness. I didn't want to get sucked into things that didn't concern me. Whatever. At least I could own up to my shortcoming.

But not only Edward said it. Everyone did. When I didn't want to help Bella get decked out for her junior Prom, Alice said I was egocentric. When I flat out refused to help hide her when James was after her, Esme scolded me and told me to for once care about someone beside myself. Even Emmett called me coldhearted when I expressed my happiness to be away from Forks when we moved last year. They were all right to a certain point. Was it really so obvious, my flaw?

However, that wasn't so true. Sure, I didn't like anything that didn't include myself, but what about my family? Since they were my family, I always wanted what was best for each and every one of them. Their happiness concerned me to a point, but I actually honestly wanted them all to smile. So, I was family centric, in a way. Not exactly a bad thing.

Bella. Did she count as family?

The tiny, petty voice in my head screamed a rousing 'no'. So that should have been enough to make me turn on my heel and not give that girl a second thought. A beam of sunlight shone through the living room windows. The streak of light caught my hand, illuminating it tenfold. But what shone the most was the gold band on my ring finger. I paused, admiring it in the light. A beautiful ring. I had chose it out, of course, but that wasn't what made it so breathtaking. It was what this ring symbolized.

A bond. More binding then death. And, like myself, those words that rang in the gleam of my wedding ring were to stay on this earth forever. A love expressed in the truest of vows. In the purest, simplest form of 'I do'. A union that meant more to me then anything else.

Then the guilt set in. Once the engagement ring was slipped onto my finger, the underlined feeling of family was strengthened. I truly felt like I belonged. Like I was loved. Like I was a part of the family. Not to say that I wasn't before Emmett proposed the first time, but it all became so much more final. Like, since I was officially pronouncing myself Emmett's wife, the bond of my family became even more important to me. For us all to stick together. So, in a way, I not only joined myself to Emmett for eternity, I cemented my place in the family.

So… when Edward placed the ring on Bella's hand, did she officially become a Cullen?

I now had to except that. My complaints and arguments about Bella had fallen on deaf ears. With or without my consent, Bella was marrying Edward. That was it. In a month, Bella Swan would be Bella Cullen. And shortly after that, Bella Cullen would be reborn as a creature of darkness. The young, innocent, human Bella would die. And our household would be one vampire bigger.

Of course, I was the only one who thought of it like that. To my brothers and sister, mother and father, even my husband, Bella had always been a member of this home. Now we were just making it publicly known.

So that was it. My life could never go back to what it once was. We would no longer be the Cullens, a family of seven. Alice would no longer be my only sister. Jasper would no longer be the least experienced of us all when it came to our lifestyle. Edward would no longer be the odd man out. Everything was going to change, wasn't it?

But most off all, now I had to cope with a younger sister who would need everyone's help. We would all pitch in. Her first few hunts would all be well chaperoned. We would all take turns helping her throughout the transformation itself, comforting Bella and Edward alike. Working to build up her control. Offering comforting words when the ache for her family came to be too much. Watching her like a hawk when we felt her practiced enough to attend school again and go out in public. It had to be a team effort.

So where did that leave me? With a choice. Would I hold onto my grudge and cause yet more problems for my family? Fall out of everyone's good graces? Or would I become a team playing? Would I let this clumsy little human into my heart? Would I offer guidance and wisdom, such as a proper older sister should? The time for choice was upon us. Upon me.

With exaggerated slowness, I turned the handle to Edward's room.

Inside, Bella sat on the bed, weeping. Her slight form was curled into a ball, face buried into her chin. Her hair fell upon the bed in cascading streaks, a mix between waves and curls. As I neared, I saw the girl was wearing her wedding dress. She must have been trying in on while the others hunted for the day. Carlisle had gotten beeped in an hour ago, leaving in a rush. Leaving me with this frail human girl before me.

I hesitated at the edge of the bed. Carefully not to disturb the bed, I sat on the side lightly. I waited for Bella to notice me but she had walled herself from the outside world. With quivering hands, I reached to her and stoked her head.

Bella jumped up, not noticing I had been in the room while she cried. Her eyes were larger and puffy from crying. Seeing she had a visitor, Bella tried to use her hand to stifle her sobs. This process instead gave her the hiccups. I gestured for her to come sit next to me. Bella nodded and crawled to my side, her pure white dress fanning out behind her as she wiggled.

I took her warm little hand in my own. If the icy feeling of my hand frightened her, she didn't show it. I grasped it a bit, adding delicate pressure. "Why are you crying, Isabella?" I asked quietly.

Bella, in a typical Bella gesture I was quickly becoming acquainted with, looked down to her feet. A light coat of red filler her cheeks. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her other hand. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Rosalie. It's nothing, really. Pre-wedding jitters, I think." She hiccupped, a fresh batch of tears now flowing. "Thank you from coming to check up on me." Bella offered.

I lifted out entwined hand so the light from the cracked door could hit them. My ring shown proudly again. But it was not alone this time. For Bella's ring sparkled as well. I couldn't help but to smile. "Not at all. You are family now, after all."

Bella smiled back. Even after crying, there was no denying that she was beautiful in her own way. I could now appreciate that. My sister was beautiful too. "Family…" Bella echoed. She hiccupped once more, her frame shaking. "I guess… everything's going to change now, huh?"

I wonder what Edward would say if he could see us now? One might think I had grown a bit, gotten less self-absorbed maybe. But I knew it was a lie. I was just as callous as always. But I had now learned to accept Bella as a sister. As a part of my family, everything about her concerned me too. Her happiness. Her sadness. All of it. Her problems were family problems. And I, as her sister, knew it was my job to help as best I can.

_Sister._

Maybe I had changed then. Just a bit. I sighed as I pulled her body against mine in a hug. She seemed shocked, but hugged me back all the same. Bella even joined me in my quiet laughter. "Yes, Bella.

Everything will change."


End file.
